Frenemies 1
by Homicidalcreature
Summary: Beverly's old friend Sophie ends up coming back. But it seems she's been causing a bit of a problem for everyone in Providence. This story includes lots of humor thanks to Sophie and Beverly.
1. Chapter 1

My first story on here!

Two thirteen-year-old girls, giggled. They were in the middle of class, whispering back and forth to each other. They were the best of friends, least that's how Beverly remembered. That same 'friend' was in front of her, the evil smirk on her face. Sophie was her name, she used to be nice. But like Beverly used to be, she was an E.V.O. Though the only reason she hates Beverly now, was because she was cured, but Sophie wanted to be cured to. But no only Beverly, and that seriously pissed Sophie off. So then Sophie wanted Beverly to suffer. And only suffer.  
>So after Sophie beat the shit of Beverly, she dumped a bunch of slushy all over Beverly. Everyone stared and laughed; no one did anything to help poor Beverly, just laughed. Sophie flashed a brief grin, ad walked away. Her hips swayed, along with her long black hair.<br>Beverly wanted to cry, but not here, not in front of everyone, who was still laughing at the cut up, bruised, and slushy covered girl. Beverly called Rex, and told him to pick her up. With in min's he was there. He looked at her for a moment, he opened a mouth to speak, but she held a hand up. Which in her way it meant 'say anything, and I will kill you.' So he just closed his mouth.  
>Beverly hopped on the board behind Rex, wrapping her arms around him. Then he took off. It took only ten minutes to get back to Providence. Without speaking to Rex, Beverly went inside. Beverly wasn't really paying attention, and nearly ran into Six. "What the hell happened to you?"<br>Beverly looked at him, almost in tears. "That's it, I'm getting Rebecca."  
>"Wait! Don't!" But it was to late, because he already left to go get her. "Shit!" Rebecca came storming out of her lab. "Omygod! Beverly, what happened?"<br>"Sophie…," she whispered. "Sophie? That couldn't be true, you guys were such good friends," Rebecca said, wondering if Beverly is lying. "But it is true!" Beverly was determined to make her sister believe her. Rebecca sighed and shakes her head. "Just go clean up." Beverly grumbled and stomped upstairs to the bathroom.  
>"What am I going to do with her?" Rebecca asked herself. "You could sell her," Rex said coming in to the room. Rebecca opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the door. "Six go answer that." Six sighed, and left. Then came back, with a longhaired girl. Sophie. Beverly was coming down the stairs; her eyes immediately went to Sophie. "Oh, hell no."<p>

Please do review!


	2. Chapter 2

Whoo number 2!

Beverly: Hmph!

Sophie: -grins- I'm so gonna enjoy this!

"What's the matter Beverly? You look kinda pale, you also look like crap." Sophie said with a grin. Beverly glared at her. "Sophie, what are you doing here?" Beverly asked venom in her voice. "I saw you trip, and wanted to know if you were okay."  
>"Wait, wait, wait, hold up. You're Sophie?" Rex asked, shocked. Sophie looked at him, a spark of recognition lit up in her. "Ya I am." 'Am I really that hard to forget," she thought to herself. "Your to hot to be Beverly's friend."<br>Sophie blinked. She wasn't sure, but she thinks he might be flirting with her. "Can someone talk, this silence is awkward," Bobo the chimp spoke, behind Sophie. Which startled her, with quick reflex she kicked Bobo in the face. He flew into the wall. Bobo groaned which sounded like 'ow' or 'bitch.'  
>"Oh god, I'm so sorry." She turned toward him. Everyone around her was shocked, well except for Beverly. Sophie shrugged, seeing everyone looking at her. "Reflex." Rebecca shook her head. "Why don't you go sit down," she gestured to the couch, and then she headed toward Bobo.<br>Sophie went and sat on the couch. Beverly went down the stairs, she had to talk to her sister. She looked at Sophie, she was talking to Rex. 'Ugh, lovesick puppy eyes at her.' Then a terrible thought formed in her head. 'No, it couldn't happen…. hopefully." Beverly went into Rebecca's lad.  
>Rebecca didn't even notice her, she was looking at a screen. "He has a slight concussion." Beverly sighed. "Sophie has to leave." Rebecca turned toward Beverly, she hoped her sister agreed. "She can't, I have to ask her to join providence. With that much power, she might be great help to us."<br>"What?"  
>"That's that."<br>"But-"  
>"No buts!"<br>With that Rebecca turned away from Beverly, she stamped away. She looked around the room. "Where's Rex and Sophie?" Six glanced at her. "In Rex's room. He finally remembered who she was." 'Shit, it is going to happen.' Beverly was about to go upstairs. "I wouldn't go up there if I was you. Never know what they could be doing." Beverly had a horrified look. "That would make her a pedophile."  
>Six shrugged. "Oh well, guess you have to wait to see what happens." She stopped. "Do you believe me?" The silence filled out through the room. "I'm only suspicious. There's something not right about her." Beverly debated to tell him or not. "She's a demon E.V.O. She's mad because I'm cured and she's not. Guess she just wants me to suffer."<br>Six was quiet for a long time. "We need to catch her hurting you, like with a video camera." Beverly blinked, she never really thought about it. "That-" Beverly stopped talking, once she heard someone coming downstairs. Sophie and Rex came down stairs, a grin plastered to his face. 'It did happen,' Beverly thought dryly.  
>Rebecca came in, as soon Sophie foot hit the bottom step. "Sophie I have to ask you something." Sophie looked at her and smiled. "You want me to join Providence."<br>"Well… uh, right."  
>"Sorry but I have to go, if I don't get back soon my aunt is going to be very pissed."<br>"Well could you think about it."  
>"Sure…"<br>Sophie turned walked toward the door, and walked out. After a couple minutes, Beverly spoke. "But…" She noticed that no one else was in the room. She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. "I don't want her to stay."

Once again review!


	3. Chapter 3

Its been a week since Sophie's visit, and Rex has been gone each night. 'I'm so going to kill Sophie,' Beverly thought. Then she got a idea. She sat in Rex's room, waiting for him. An hour later, he climbed through the window. Only to see Beverly asleep on his bed. Rex sighed and shakes his head.  
>The next day, Beverly woke up. Confused, she looked around the room. Remembering she was in Rex's room. Yet he was not in there. She stormed downstairs, then she see's Bobo and walks to him. "Where's Rex?" Bobo looked up from what he's reading. "Out." Then the door slammed open. "I'm back," Sophie says, in a totally creepy way.<br>"Was that seriously necessary?" Rex asked.  
>"Yes, yes it was," Sophie grinned at him, which made him blush. Sophie turned to Beverly. "Hey Bev-Bev." There was a expression on Beverly's face, that Sophie couldn't read. Beverly turned and went upstairs to her room. What they didn't know was that Six was in there too, in the closet, with a camera.<br>"I better go see if she's okay," Rex said, going to the stairs. But Sophie stopped him. "Let me. I am her friend after all. You may be like her brother, but we are like twins," Sophie is mentally kicking herself for calling them that. Then Sophie went straight to Beverly's room. And finds her sitting on the bed. She walked in, closing the door. "Why did you close the door? Unless you plan on raping me." That sickened Sophie. "I'm straight, and that's sick." Sophie growled out. "Oh right, I should have known. Because you're the one who is all over Rex!" Beverly grabbed a pillow, throwing it. This was to let Six know to start the camera.  
>"You're so gonna fucking regret that saying that!" Sophie lunged at Beverly. She grabbed her throat, and slammed her into the wall. "Regret what? Saying that you're fucking Rex? Your worse then Van Kliess." Sophie had a murder look in her eyes. She gripped Beverly's throat tighter, cutting her air off. Sophie flung her across the room, crashing her into a lamp. A large shard of the lamp stuck in Beverly's arm. Beverly cried out.<br>Then Six fell out of the closet. The two girls looked at him. "Help me!" Beverly mouthed while Sophie just glared. "Uhh….. Bye!" Six lifted Beverly and left, practically running. "Oh fuck, I'm screwed." Ten minutes later, Sophie heard shouting. Six came back, got behind her, grabbed her arms, and put them behind her back. "Go, and I may make your death, as slow and painful as possible." Sophie didn't reply just walked.  
>'Oh, god.' Sophie thought, once she entered the lab. The video was on the screen, paused. Rebecca had the most pissed off look on her face. Beverly was grinning, ether though she was hurt.. And Rex, well he had the blankest dazed look. "I deserve to rot in hell," Sophie mumbled to herself. "Ya, you do," Six said. Sophie rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks for the positive reply."<br>"I'm not here to keep things positive; I'm here to kill you." Sophie noticed something flickered in Rex eyes, but there was still no facial expression.  
>Rex didn't know what shocked him more, what Beverly said on the camera, or that she was right about Sophie. It hurts Rex, to know that Sophie is evil, and wants to kill Beverly.<br>Beverly, got up, and stood beside Rex, still grinning. "Bet you hate your girlfriend now." That snapped Rex out of his dazed state. "She's not my girlfriend." Beverly rolled her eyes. "Riiiight, so is that why you kept sneaking out at night?" That made Rex glare at his 'sister'.  
>"What?" Screeched Rebecca. Rex grabbed Beverly's injured arm, twisting it back. "Say another word, and you won't get chocolate for a week," he whispered in her ear. Beverly grinds her teeth, holding in the pain. She noticed Beverly grinning at her, and Beverly glared. Rex released her, taking a step back. Everyone was looking at him, Rex just shrugged.<br>"What should we do with her. I was thinking a whip, each lash for every cut and bruise she gave Beverly," Six smirked. "Or better, make Rex do it, it might be torture for both of them," Bobo said, reading one of his magazines. "That's kind of kinky," Sophie said, a hint of blush on her cheeks.  
>"Well scratch that out," Six said. Rex wasn't even paying attention; his back was turned away from everyone else, blushing madly. Trying to imagine him doing that to her.<br>"My aunt used to do that to me whenever I got in trouble," Sophie said neutrally. "I have the scars to prove it, not that I would show any of you." Beverly yawned, not really caring. "Could we please do something with? Like, I don't know. Kill her!" Six started to get very impatient.  
>"Lock her up in a room," Rebecca said suddenly, Six left with Sophie. "Rex you'll go to your room, for sneaking out." Rex sighed and left also. "Beverly go now, and rest." Beverly looked at her sister, nodding, then left.<br>Rebecca looked at the screen, the video still there. Rebecca sighed and turned it off.


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie paces the room. She was as bored as hell and with all this thinking. She wanted to see Rex. She sighed, she thought that most evil people didn't love, especially demons. Guess she was wrong. Wait, she stopped walking. Did she just admitted that she love Rex? Well she guesses she does, but he probably hates her now. Especially after what she done to Beverley.  
>Sophie suddenly heard muffled talking, out her door. She knew one of the voices is Six. Since he is the one standing outside her door. But the other? She couldn't tell. The lock on her door clicked, and then opened, revealing Rex. Sophie's heart beat faster and faster. She shoved her feelings for him back. Then she smiled at him. Rex smiled also. "I'm going to the basketball court with Noah. And was wondering if you like to come with." She couldn't help but not to grin. So he didn't hate her, but does he love her is what she wanted to know. "Sure," she said casually.<br>Rex smiled widened, did she mention he's cute when he smiles. He started walking, with her behind. When she walked past Six, he glared at her, which meant 'go die.' She smirked at him, and flipped him off. She hurried and walked beside Rex. When they reached the court, Sophie saw a blonde hair guy there. 'That must be Noah,' she thought to herself. There was also Beverly next to Noah. "What she doing here?" Beverly demanded. "She's here to play, that's if she wants to," Rex said looking at Sophie. She shrugged. "Sure." Saying that made Beverly glare at her.  
>A hour later, Beverly and Noah won two games. Sophie and Rex would have won them, if Rex played better. Sophie was good at it, but every time they almost win, Rex always messes up. Sophie didn't blame Rex, she blamed Beverly. They both started to glare at each other. Rex sighed. "I'm going to have a hard time getting used to this.<br>Beverly had a look that said she wanted to gouge Sophie's eyes out. Sophie just wanted to slice Beverly in to tiny bits. "Okay its time for you two to get away from each other," Rex grabbed Sophie's wrist. This instantly made Sophie stop glaring at Beverly. She walked beside him but first, she turned toward Beverly and grinned at her. Then continued to walk beside him.  
>"Bitch," mumbled Beverly. "Are you guys like fighting over Rex?" Noah asked. "What? No! You know he's like a brother to me."<br>"Well I do barely know you…."  
>She didn't want to talk about it anymore, so she went inside, leaving Noah by himself. A slam of a door filled out through Providence. Noah just sighed.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, they were all at the court again. Sophie and Beverly were shouting at each other. "Dude, don't you ever get tired of this?" Noah asked, watching the 'two friends' yell. Rex shrugged. "It's kind of interesting," Noah just looked at him. But as quick as he looked at Rex, he looked back at the girls, once he heard one of them call each other ugly. But he didn't know which one said it. Sophie was grinning, and Beverly was just pissed. Before anyone could do anything or say anything, Beverly stomped straight inside.  
>"You're so screwed," Noah said, glad that they stopped. "Beverly looked really mad." Rex was just worried, that Sophie would be in trouble. They could make her leave, and this could be the only way he could see her. "Oh well. Not going to be the first." As if she would care, she couldn't stand being around Beverly. Sophie flashed a smile at Rex, and went inside.<br>The next ten minutes was probably the most awkward for Noah. Sophie was chasing Beverly with a knife. Rebecca was to busy, and too pissed to notice. Rex was just watching, doing nothing. With out thinking, Noah stepped forward. He grabbed Sophie's wrists. One arm was above her head, the knife in her hand. She dropped the knife and caught it with the other hand. Beverly didn't even notice that Noah held on to Sophie. Her knife grazed the knife, which cut her.  
>Beverly let out a muffled groan. That's when she noticed Noah holding Sophie, Rex just watching, and Sophie holding the knife. Noah instantly let Sophie go, which she put her knife in her pocket.<br>Rebecca turned around, to see what that noise was. Rebecca saw that Beverly arm was bleeding, and Noah was bandaging her arm. She was to confused, trying to figure out what was going on. Rebecca just shakes her head. "I don't want to know, I just don't." Then she turned back to her work. "Wasn't going to," Rex said. He grabbed Sophie's hand, and then both left the room. Beverly sat, blushing, with Noah standing across the room. Rebecca was hiding a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Sophie's shocking secret is revealed! But does that really change Beverly's and Sophie's relationship? Well you will all see!

All day Beverly ignored Sophie, she was still pissed that she cut her arm. Have you seen Sophie? Rex asked. She noticed that he looked looked worried. No, she replied dryly. Suddenly Sophie walked through the door. She walked past them toward the stairs. Both Rex and Beverly could see blood soaking through her shirt. Sophie? Rex said, concern in his tone. Are you okay? Hr reached out to her, his finger s brushing against her whip lashes. She flinched. I-I m fine, Sophie quickly walked up the stairs, to her room. Rex and Beverly looked at each other. They both nodded, thinking the same thing. A couple minutes had passed, and someone had knocked on Sophie s door. Thinking it was Rex, she said, Come in! Once the door opened, she saw that it was Six. Rebecca wants to see you. Sophie sighed and stood up. She walked behind Six, to Rebecca s lab. Besides Sophie, Rebecca and Six being in there. Rex, Beverly, and oddly Noah was there to.  
>Sophie, it was Beverly who was the one who spoke up. When we were little, you said you would show me who your aunt is. Now I just want to know her name. The awkward silence filled out through the room. Sophie closed her eyes for a moment. Then opened them again. I can t tell you, nor do I want to. Beverly give her the puppy dog eyes. Still no, she said firmly. Beverly took a step forward. Please. She said, begging. Beverly had placed a hand on Sophie s shoulder. Sophie s eyes widened, as hot pain lit up in her shoulder. She then jumped back, but only to collide into Six.. More hot pain lit up in her back. The lashes on her back pulsed, in screaming pain.<br>Six didn t push her away, just stood there. Sophie gritted her teeth, to keep from crying out. Instead she let out a small whimper. Everyone in the room was all looking at Sophie. She then moved away from Six, just as her phone started to ring. She pulled out her phone, the movement caused her arm to scream intense pain. But before Sophie could answer it, Beverly grabbed it. When Beverly opened it, someone screamed, Sophie! It was a voice they all knew to well.  
>Beverly eyes hardened. If you ever hurt Sophie again, I will hunt you down and fucking kill you! With that said, Beverly shut the phone, and handed back to Sophie. Your aunt is Black Knight? It was Noah who spoke. The bitch? Yeah. Rex was extremely shocked. Where are your wounds at? Rebecca asked. Everywhere except for my face, neck, and um my chest. Sophie thought more about it. Oh and my ass, and in between my inner thighs. Sophie grinned. That made all the guys blush, well Rex and Noah did.<br>Take off your shirt, Rebecca ordered. Sophie eyes widened once again. Not with all these guys in here. Rebecca gave Six a look, he nodded. He grabbed both of the boys, and pulled them out of the lab. Sophie sat on the table, lifting her shirt over her head. Rebecca and Beverly gasped. Lined all over her arms , stomach, and shoulder were cuts, bruises, and lots of scars. Her back was no better. Whip lashes was all over her back.  
>Beverly then grabbed Sophie, and hugged her, before leaving the room. Her eyes were brimming with tears. Once she left, Rex and Noah came back in. Plus Six. Oh my god! Rex said, a hand over his mouth and nose. Which blood dripped down his nose. Six then clasped a hand over Rex s eyes. Rex groaned in disappointment. Shut it. Your getting extra training, just to get you to forget what you saw. Six started to pull Rex out of the room. Let me go to, I also need out of my head. Noah said. Six just kept going. Soon all that was left was Rebecca and Sophie. After several minutes of screaming, and hot pain. Sophie was asleep in her bed, which she was put in as soon as she collapsed on the floor of the lab. Rex was sitting next to her bed, no one knew he was in there. There was a small smile on his face.<p>

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

"Where is she?" Rebecca demanded. Sophie looked up from her book. "Er, who?"

"I'm assuming you mean Beverly?" The chimp said, coming out of no where. "Hmm…. No I haven't seen her." 'Not that I care.' She added to her self. Sophie went back to her book, completely ignoring them now. Just as she started to read, her phone ringed. She closed her book, and slammed it on the table, then retrieved her phone from her pocket. "What the fuck do you want now?" Venom spilled from the tone of her voice. "If your assuming this is Black Knight, then you're wrong." Sophie was to stunned to reply.

"If you're wondering where Beverly is, I have her." Sophie then heard a scream come from the phone. Before he can say anything else, she shut her phone. "Shit!" Rex and Rebecca looked at each other, and then back at Sophie. But she was already running out the door. "Who was it?" Rebecca shouted. Sophie turned her head. "Moses," she shouted back, then ran straight out the door. "Rex, follow her, me and Six will follow behind." Rex nodded and left also.

Ten minutes later, and they were all where Moses was. What they found there was shocking. Moses was lying on the ground, Beverly's foot pushing into his back. The door Beverly was in was on the ground. Sophie was in her E.V.O form, grinning a shark tooth grin. "Great, we came here for nothing." Muttered Bobo. Sophie just grinned wider. When she was about to take a step, she fainted.

"Uhh… What the hell?" Rex said, now looking at the unconscious Sophie. "I'm not picking her up," Six said. Suddenly everyone looked at Rex. "What?" Rex said, pretty much knowing why they are looking at him. "Well she is your **girlfriend**, soo…" Rebecca looked just as uncomfortable as Rex. He sighed. "But she's not my…" He shakes his head, knowing he can't deny it anymore, and won't anymore. "Fine," he lifted her up, like she weighed like nothing.

Minutes later, they were at home, and Rex had Sophie in her bed. When he was about to leave, Sophie started screaming. Rex froze where he was at, and turned back toward her. Sophie had a tight grip on her bed, back arched, screams spilling out of her mouth. Now usually Rex would think this was a nightmare, but she would have woken up by now. No this was something else and he couldn't figure it out. No one really came up, they all thought Rex could take care of it. "It's Black Knight." A voice spoke through the room. Rex turned and saw it was César. He was about to ask what he was doing here. But he remembered how Sophie said that he was going to stay here. But only because she is here.

"What do you mean?" Rex asked César ran a hand through his spiky hair. "When Sophie was eight when Black Knight cut opened Sophie's chest, inserting an electric chip next her heart. It's exactly like a shock collar." Rex was silent, he couldn't muster one word.

"You have two decisions. One takes her back to Black Knight. Or two have Rebecca remove the chip." Once again it was quiet, except for Sophie's screaming. On one hand Sophie would suffer if she went back to Black Knight. On the other if she gets the chip taken out, she will be able to stay here. "Cut the chip out.." Rex decided.

César nodded, and went to pick up the screaming Sophie. Rex instantly felt a stab of jealousy, but he didn't say anything. They both went to Rebecca's lab. And before she said anything César quickly explained everything. Rebecca was quiet for a long amount of time. Finally she says, "Set her on the table." Caesar nodded, and set her down on the table. "Rebecca!" Beverly burst through the door. "I heard screaming," her voice trailed off, when she saw Sophie in there. "Uhh… never mind," her eye kept darting from one person to another, but then settles on Sophie.

"Beverly, please leave. Rex you probably should leave to." Rex stayed standing next to Sophie. "I'm not leaving," Rex said with a stubborn glare, at Rebecca. Rebecca just sighed. "Fine but Beverly you have to leave, now." Beverly opened her mouth, but then closed it. When Rebecca gave her a look, Beverly's head hanged low, and she walked out of the lab. "Six stand next to the door." Six grumbled something, and then went to the door. César was now standing off to the sides, of her lab, also refusing to leave.

Two hours later, Rebecca had finished. Though Sophie's breathing had slow down, by a lot. She was afraid that Sophie wasn't going to make it. She looked around at everyone else, noticing that Beverly and Noah were in there now. But her eyes settled on Rex, knowing how heartbroken he is going to be.

Rex was still sitting next to Sophie. He could see that Sophie was struggling to breathe, but then Sophie stopped breathing. Rex's head hanged low, small tear dripped down his cheeks on to the floor. "No…" Beverly whispered. "No!" She said louder. Beverly was about to run to Sophie, but Noah had held on to her arm. But Beverly yanked her arm out of his grasp, and ran straight out of the lab, tears streaming down her face.  
>One thing they all didn't know was that she really wasn't dead. Nope not even close. The nanites was somehow keeping her alive. But then they do make her a demon E.V.O, and demons don't really die.<p>

Sophie then gasped, her chest rising and falling, fast. Her eyes opened, revealing two glowing red eyes. Once again she was a E.V.O. But then human again. Five times she kept changing back and forth. And then she stopped, she was gasping for breath.

Something wet had touched Sophie's cheek. When she looked to see where it was coming from, she noticed Rex was crying. Ether though he was smiling. He reached both hands, clamped on her shoulders. Rex pulled Sophie up, leaning forward he planted a kiss on her lips. Before Sophie could react, he pulled away.

"That's impossible," Rebecca said. "What that?" Six pointed at Sophie and Rex. "Or her?" He just pointed at Sophie. "Sophie how did you survive?" Sophie sat up, still trying to get over the kiss. When she tried to speak, a searing pain lit up in her chest. "I don't think she can speak," Noah said, with a fear like tone. Sophie rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"I guess I should have known that, Sophie try not to speak for awhile. The pain will soon go away." Rebecca said, looking at Sophie. Sophie's only response was to get off of the table, and leave the room.

Rex debated whether to go or not. But he just continued to sit there. "What the hell just happened?" Six asked. Rebecca just shakes her head. "I don't know."


	8. Chapter 8

Six was confused, way confused. But he was also glad, mad, and somewhat sad. But he will never admit that, nor show that he cared about Sophie, but it was only a tiny bit. Rex now sticks to Sophie's side. He hardly even left her.

Now where is Beverly?" Six asked himself. Then he knew exactly where she is. Six went all the way up to the roof. He found Beverly there, sitting and crying. "You know your friend isn't dead right?" Beverly looked up at him. Her eyes instantly cleared of tears, and she smiled, her eyes lighting up. Beverly got up and hugged him. Six stood there awkward. Six then hit her in the back of her head. Beverly then pulled away, looked offended.

When they got to the main floor, Beverly saw Sophie. Beverly smiled, even wider. Sophie was sitting on the couch, sitting next to Rex, who had his arm around her shoulders. "Sophie!" Beverly quickly went to Sophie, hugging her tightly. Sophie eyes quickly turned to pure rage, which made Rex scoot away from her. But then Sophie yes softened, and she hugged Beverly back.

"Sophie I-"She broke off when Six had once again slapped her in the back of the head. "Hey!" She got away from Sophie. Six slapped her in the back of the head again, and kept doing it every time she had tried to speak. "Man, I can watch this all day!" Rex laughed. Beverly then slapped Rex in the back of the head. This started a fight between the two. They did it to each other back and forth.

César came in, holding a strawberry smoothie, for Rex. As for Rebecca, she had a chocolate bar for Beverly. "Yay!" They had said at the same time, both taking them.

Rex wasn't really paying attention where he was moving his hands. He accidentally slapped Beverly on the face. Beverly who had finished her chocolate started to tear up, and then she cried. Six quickly grabbed Rex's hair, bending his head back. He then put one of his katana's on Rex's throat. "Say your sorry now!" Rex was nervous and scared. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" He said frantically. Sophie was grinning.

One moment Six was holding his katana's, the he was pulling Rex away for 'special' training. With Noah trailing behind. One hour later, Noah was running into the room, laughing. As for Rex, he was limping after Noah. He looked extremely pissed. But just as Rex reached Noah, he slammed straight into the ground, his head making an odd cracking sound, or maybe it was his back. "Ow.." Rex groaned, blinking a few times. Trying to see who was on his stomach. 'Probably Beverly," he thought. But no, it was Sophie, with the cutest smile on her face. Least he thought it was.

"Oh sure just give him more brain damage," Beverly murmured, busy doing her homework Rebecca assigned her. "Well least you're not the one who's sitting on his stomach," Noah said. Rex grinned. "Don't knock it till you try it." Beverly instantly got an idea. Beverly leaned over to Noah, whispering in his ear. Noah debated for a moment, and then nodded his head. Liking the idea a lot. This made Beverly grin.


	9. Beverly's Plan Part 1

"Beverly!" Sophie screamed, banging on the locked bedroom door. Sophie's room, Rex was also locked in there, eyeing the vodka bottles that all were laid about on the table. There was about twelve or fifteen of them. "Have fun~" Beverly said in a cheerful voice. "Get the fuck back here!" Sophie screamed even louder, wanting to kill her when she get's back there. Rex lay on her bed, opening vodka in his hand. He took a small sip from the bottle. "Chill Sophie, at least try to relax. I mean look at all of this vodka she left in here!" He grinned widely. Sophie just rolled her eyes, and sat down next to him. He handed her the bottle, and she took a large drink from it. "Well someone is looking to get tipsy quicker," he said teasingly. She rolled her eyes again. 10 minute's later, and five bottles were already empty. Sophie was giggling high and loud, as Rex was cracking up a bunch of sex jokes.

"You know what?" Rex slurred out. "Wha?" Sophie said. "I love you~" Rex then pressed his lips to Sophie's. Without thinking twice she kissed back. There tongue's slid against each other. Sophie lightly nipped at his tongue, and started to suck on it. Rex let out a quiet moan. His arm's slid around her, mashing her body against his. There tongues toyed with each other again, exploring each mouth. Rex playfully bit Sophie's bottom lip, she oddly let out a small giggle. Totally not acting as her self. Rex hands slid up her shirt, along her back. He then unclasped her bra, it came easily loose. Rex grinned. He then grabbed the hem of her shirt, and pulled it over her head.

Rex leaned down, and gently licked the top of Sophie's chest. Causing her to shiver very slightly. Rex then smirked, licking down her chest, and down her breast. He licked the tip of her nipple, and slowly started to suck it. Sophie let out a small moan. Rex nipped and teased her. And he then gently pulled away.

Rex started to tongue her neck, along with biting. Slowly he un-button her pants, and slid her zipper down. Her pants then were tugged off, along with her panties. Rex smirked deviously. As Sophie grinned. Rex also took off his clothes, with Sophie's help. He laid Sophie down on her bed, him leaning over her. His dick touched her slightly, and slowly slid in her. She let out a small gasp, then moaned. He slowly slid in and out of her, and then got faster with every minute that went by. The room was filled with moans, gasp and groaning. And a smell that I don't even want to mention. Of course there were condoms in there. Rex only used one which was already filled with his cum. The rest was forgotten. Sophie bed was crinkled and a very white mess.

Five hour's has passed by. The bottles of vodka's were all gone. They were barely conscious, yet still at it. Not one bit tired. "Rex!" Sophie moaned out loudly, as they both cummed at the same time, Rex moaning along with her. He had finally pulled out, now exhausted. He collapsed on her, barely even awake. The door opened with a click, but no one there. Because Noah who had opened it ran straight back down stair's, not wanting to see anything of which was in there.

A couple minute's passed, and the two worn out teen's went down stair's, wobbling so slightly. Sophie and Rex's hair was a mess, and drop of cum was in there hair. As they could see Rebecca and Six was there. When Rex saw them he just started to laugh, Sophie giggling along with him. They stopped for a moment when they saw White Knight on the screen, who looked very pissed off. WK just sighed and went off, the screen stayed there.

Sophie then stood next to Beverly, and lightly pinched her arm. "Ow! What was that for?!" Beverly shrieked, while rubbing her arm. "For locking me in the room!" Sophie nearly shouted. "Speaking of that. Rex, did you use the condom?"

"Maybe~" He said deviously, a wide grin on his face. "Beverly!" Rebecca screamed. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Beverly shrugged. Sophie bit back a snarky comment and just giggled instead. All Rebecca did was shake her head.


End file.
